Sherlock, envíame un mensaje
by Ame Burst
Summary: Sherlock no es un compañero de piso normal. Cada tanto, John cree poder ver su lado más humano... por mensaje. "Eres un niño, Sherlock. JW." "Un niño, sí, pero uno que sabe todo sobre el mundo de los adultos. SH". "Casi todo. JW" Johnlock.
1. Temores

_**Título:**_ _Sherlock, envíame un mensaje._

_**Resumen: **__Sherlock no es un compañero de piso normal. Cada tanto, John cree poder ver su lado más humano... por mensaje. "Eres un niño, Sherlock. JW." "Un niño, sí, pero uno que sabe todo sobre el mundo de los adultos. SH". "Casi todo. JW" Johnlock._

_**Advertencias:**__Slash__, puede haber ligero __OoC__ por momentos., __AU__ (¿por qué universo alternativo? Las fechas, esta hecho como si fuese de este año, y claro, sabemos que las aventuras NO fueron de este año, por eso, lo colocaré como universo alternativo. Esto ocurre entre caso y caso. Resumiendo, no me queda otra que ponerle AU)_

_**Rated:**_ _K+_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Nada de esto me pertenece, Sherlock Holmes le pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y, esta versión, a la BBC._

**_Pongo las explicaciones y y tal ahora así luego ya no jodo más: Mi "beta reader" (que nunca vio Sherlock, cabe decirse) fue Je, y la idea surgió de una broma, ella era mi Sherlock, y yo su Watson, empezamos a hablar como ellos vía mensaje y bueno. Me dio el impulso para crear un fic de mensajes, sé que hay varios de este estilo y son increíbles, pero eh, uno más no dañará a nadie. _**_**A Je le gustó, le arrancó unas risitas, lo que me impulsó a publicarlo, y a mi, personalmente, me gusta el resultado. Espero que les guste :D **_

_**PD: ¿Se dice cucaracha en otros países? Sinceramente, no es una cosa que le pregunte a gente de otros países xD**_

_09/11/2014, 15:43_  
>John. Alguien mató a una cucaracha y dejó su cadáver en el suelo de mi cuarto. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 15:43._  
>Ayúdame a saber quién la mató. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 15:44_  
>Ya lo recuerdo. Fui yo. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 15:44_  
>¿No estarás abriendo a la cucaracha para saber que tiene dentro, no? JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 15:44_  
>No, las detestas. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 15:45_  
>Jamás harías eso. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 15:46_  
>Estaba por pedirte que vengas a retirar el cuerpo de mi habitación. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 15:46_  
>YA. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 15:47_  
>No esperaba que fueras tan sensible. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 15:49_  
>No es eso. Es que explotó. Hay blanco a su alrededor. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 15:49_  
>Me da asco. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 15:50_  
>¿La pisaste o explotó sola? JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 15:54_  
>La pisé. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 15:55_  
>¿Por qué no simplemente la ignoras hasta que llegue y la limpie? JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 15:59_  
>Me es imposible. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 15:59_  
>Haz pasos más largos y déjala en paz, ya está muerta. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 15:59_  
>Está en medio de mi habitación. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 16:10_  
>¿John? SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 16:30_  
>No te comerá. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 16:31_  
>Estaba hablando con Sarah, me invitó a cenar. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 16:40_  
>Voy a presentarle un queja a la señora Hudson. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 16:42_  
>Falta de salubridad en el departamento. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 16:43_  
>John, no deberías meterte con la fobias ajenas. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 16:44_  
>Tú tampoco eres muy valiente que digamos. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 16:46_  
>Si la señora Hudson no se queja de los disparos cuando te aburres, ni de tus experimentos, y mucho menos de que prácticamente acabes con su piso, no menciones esto. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 16:47_  
>Fui soldado en Afganistán, me retiré con honores por una herida, debo recordarte. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 16:49_  
>Sherlock, no te he visto ni con una gripe desde que vivimos juntos. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 16:50_  
>Un insecto no te matará. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 16:55_  
>Una cucaracha, John, cucaracha. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 16:57_  
>Y podríamos enfermarnos de algo raro. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 16:57_  
>No se queja porque Mycroft paga lo que daño. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 16:58_  
>No tiene perdidas de dinero. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 17:25_  
>Sherlock, ¿podrías abrirme? Mis llaves quedaron en el hospital, llevo cinco minutos golpeando la puerta. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 17:30_  
>Sherlock. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 17:35_  
>Vale, lo capto, estas ocupado. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 17:40_  
>No sé qué sea tan importante que te impida abrirle la puerta a tu compañero de piso, pero está bien. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 17:40_  
>Esperaré. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 17:55_  
>Sherlock, hace frío, entré a Speedy a por un té. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 18:40_  
>John, vi como nacen las cucarachas. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 18:41_  
>Y es asqueroso. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 18:41_  
>Lo eliminaré. No me será útil. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 18:49_  
>John, ¿estás enfadado? SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 18:50_  
>Lo cual sería normal, suponiendo que te deje fuera una hora con diez minutos y más, ya que no estás aquí. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 18:58_  
>John. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 19:10_  
>No Sherlock, no estoy enfadado, para nada. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 19:12_  
>¿Sarcasmo? SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 19:15_  
>Claramente. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 19:16_  
>Ven a buscarme, estoy en Angelo. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 19:16_  
>No sé cómo terminé aquí. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 19:38_  
>Billy te mira demasiado, John. No me gusta. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 19:39_  
>Estoy a tu lado. ¿Esto es necesario? JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 19:40_  
>Claro. No quiero que me escuchen. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 19:45_  
>Billy ha observado descaradamente tu parte trasera. Le gustas, John. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 19:46_  
>Sherlock. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 19:48_  
>No me mires así, es verdad. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 19:56_  
>No hacía falta que lo intimidaras tanto, ¿sabes? JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 19:56_  
>Te estás riendo. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 19:57_  
>Claro que no. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 19:59_  
><strong>Imagen enviada: PIC 1256.<strong>  
>Mira. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 20:01_  
>Solo, ignora mi risa. Ha estado mal, y lo sabes. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 22:25_  
>El cadáver de la cucaracha aún está en medio de mi habitación. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 22:27_  
>No dormiré en una escena del crimen. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 22:28_  
>No iré a limpiarla ahora, duerme igual. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 22:30_  
>Hazme lugar en tu cama. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 22:34_  
>Iré al sofá. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 23:00_  
>Buenas noches, John. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 23:02_  
>Si es que puedo dormir. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 23:03_  
>Ven y duerme conmigo. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 23:04_  
>Me veo en la obligación de decir que, no es con doble sentido. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 23:04_  
>Esta bien, pero prométeme que no me darás una de tus patadas voladoras dormido. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 23:04_  
>Me duelen, y dejan hematomas luego. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 23:06_  
>No prometo nada. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 23:08_  
>Haz espacio en MI cama. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 23:09_  
>Te hice lugar. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 23:12_  
>Tienes mucho espacio solo para ti. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 23:34_  
>Buenas noches, Sherlock. JW<p> 


	2. Errores

**Título**: _Sherlock, envíame un mensaje_.

**Resumen**: _Sherlock no es un compañero de piso normal. Cada tanto, John cree poder ver su lado más humano… Por mensaje. "Eres un niño, Sherlock. JW." "Un niño, sí, pero uno que sabe todo sobre el mundo de los adultos. SH." "Casi todo. JW." Johnlock._

**Advertencias**_: Slash, ligero OoC y AU_.

**Rated:** _K+_

**Disclaimer****_:_**_ Nada de esto me pertenece. Sherlock Holmes le pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y, esta versión, a la BBC._

**Agradecimientos**: _Gracias a estas tres chicas que dejaron reviews: FerAmayaSnape; addictedtosomething; Fran Ktrin Black. (Gracias de verdad, me hicieron escribir con más animo :3)  
>Bueno, para este cap no recibí solo ayuda de Je (mi Sherlock), si no, también ayuda de Maca, Lestrade, como la llamo yo. Muchas gracias a ambas por el beteo mientras estábamos en clase :P (También gracias a Brenda, que ella lee mis capítulos apenas salen del horno y parece que le gustan(?). Y gracias a Ivan, que me hizo reír cuando creía que SH, era shhhh (chitar) y, a pesar de ser hombre, haber dicho que está bueno, gracias :D<em>

**ACLARACIONES AL FINAL.**

**_Errores._**

10/11/2014, 16:08  
>¿Por qué hay un pingüino en la casa? JW<p>

10/11/2014, 16:08  
>Experimento. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 16:09  
>¿Con un pingüino? JW<p>

10/11/2014, 16:21  
>Hace calor, morirá. JW<p>

10/11/2014, 16:22  
>John, eres médico. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 16:22  
>Deberías ponerlo en el congelador, sabes que es lo mejor. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 16:23  
>Así evitarás esa catástrofe.<p>

10/11/2014, 16:24  
>No se puede poner un pingüino VIVO en el congelador.<p>

10/11/2014, 16:25  
>Si. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 16:28  
>¿Nunca lo intentaste? SH<p>

10/11/2014, 16:42  
>Sherlock, se desmayó. JW<p>

10/11/2014, 16:42  
>¿Los pingüinos se desmayan? JW<p>

10/11/2014, 16:44  
>Claro que sí, no es la primera vez que pasa. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 16:45  
>Solo acércale al pico un algodón en alcohol. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 16:45  
>Revívelo, John. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 16:47  
>Si el pingüino fuera humano, diría que le bajo la presión.<p>

10/11/2014, 16:56  
>Sherlock, no despierta. JW<p>

10/11/2014, 16:57  
>No se hará un pingüino zombie, ¿no? JW<p>

10/11/2014, 16:59  
>Su fantasma lleno de venganza no vendrá a cazarnos, ¿no? JW<p>

10/11/2014, 17:01  
>Si los otros no vinieron, no hay de qué preocuparse. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 17:05  
>10:27. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 17:08  
>¿Qué significa eso? JW<p>

10/11/2014, 17:10  
>Lo que resistió fuera de su hábitat. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 17:10  
>Anótalo. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 17:12  
>¿Soy tu agenda personal? JW<p>

10/11/2014, 17:13  
>No, eres mi memorándum. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 17:15  
>¿Qué más podrías ser? SH<p>

10/11/2014, 17:25  
>¿John? SH<p>

10/11/2014, 17:30  
>Siento deseos de comer pingüino. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 17:34  
>Buscaré una buena receta en internet. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 17:58 [_A John_]*  
>Dejaste a Sherlock solo. L<p>

10/11/2014, 18:00 [_A Greg_]  
>¿Qué paso? JW<p>

10/11/2014, 18:04 [_A John_]  
>Tu piso esta algo así como inundado.<p>

10/11/2014, 18:07 [_A Greg_]  
>¿Inundado?<p>

10/11/2014, 18:08 [_A John_]  
>Se encendieron las alarmas anti incendio y con ellas, los rociadores. L<p>

10/11/2014, 18:09 [_A John_]  
>Se llenó de agua. L<p>

10/11/2014, 18:12 [_A Greg_]  
>¿Dónde está Sherlock?<p>

10/11/2014, 18:14 [_A John_]  
>Con la señora Hudson. L<p>

10/11/2014, 18:16 [_A Greg_]  
>Lo mataré.<p>

10/11/2014, 19:45  
>Sherlock, háblame. JW<p>

10/11/2014, 19:48  
>Te golpearé. JW<p>

10/11/2014, 19:53  
>Sherlock, te estoy hablando.<p>

10/11/2014, 19:58  
>Quemaste el piso. JW<p>

10/11/2014, 19:59  
>Sherlock, dime algo. JW<p>

10/11/2014, 20:03  
>No lo quemé. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 20:04  
>Se quemó solo. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 20:06  
>¿Acaso piensas que soy idiota? JW.<p>

10/11/2014, 20:08  
>Sí. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 20:08  
>No te preocupes, todos ustedes lo son. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 20:23  
>¿Y el pingüino? JW<p>

10/11/2014, 20:28  
>Carbonizado.<p>

10/11/2014, 21:04  
>Duerme, puedo oírte revolver las cosas. JW<p>

10/11/2014, 21:15  
>Tienes una cita. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 21:16  
>La tengo. JW<p>

10/11/2014, 21:20  
>No vayas. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 21:21  
>Te arrepentirás. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 21:24  
>¿Por qué? JW<p>

10/11/2014, 21:29  
>Es una psicópata. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 21:30  
>No la conoces. JW<p>

10/11/2014, 21:32  
>¿Y cuándo eso me impidió deducir algo? SH<p>

10/11/2014, 21:39  
>Me voy, intenta dormir algo. JW<p>

10/11/2014, 22:10  
>¿Ya te dijo lo de sus otros novios? SH<p>

10/11/2014, 22:14  
>Sí. JW<p>

10/11/2014, 22:20  
>¿Y lo de su madre? SH<p>

10/11/2014, 22:25  
>Aún no. JW<p>

10/11/2014, 22:49  
>John, ven. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 22:51  
>Puede ser peligroso. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 22:53  
>Es un caso. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 22:59  
>Scotland Yard. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 23:09  
>John, ve a Scotland Yard, ahora. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 23:18  
>Cristo, Sherlock, tenías razón, está loca. JW<p>

10/11/2014, 23:24  
>Lo sé. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 23:25  
>Ya voy. JW<p>

11/11/14, 01:34  
>Intentaré dormir un poco. JW<p>

11/11/14, 01:35  
>Hasta mañana, John. SH<p>

11/11/14, 01:48  
>¿Sabes que te seguí, no? SH<p>

11/11/14, 01:49  
>Sí. JW<p>

11/11/14, 01:50  
>Gracias. JW<p>

11/11/14, 01:52  
>De no haber sido por ti, quizás seguiría con ella. JW<p>

11/11/14, 01:53  
>Me protegiste. JW<p>

11/11/14, 01:55  
>Bueno, a tu manera. JW<p>

11/11/14, 02:09  
>¿Sherlock? JW<p>

11/11/14, 02:25  
>De nada. SH<p>

11/11/14, 02:26  
>:). JW<p>

11/11/14, 02:27  
>Solo no me sigas a TODAS mis citas. JW<p>

11/11/14, 02:30  
>:). SH<p>

11/11/14, 02:32  
>Eso… me asusta. JW<p>

11/11/14, 02:33  
>Ahora deberías decir algo como "siempre te cuidaré, John". JW<p>

11/11/14, 02:34  
>O, "siempre estaré contigo". JW<p>

11/11/14, 02:39  
>Olvídalo. JW<p>

11/11/14, 02:50  
>Siempre que estés a mi lado, te cuidaré. SH<p>

11/11/14, 02:53  
>¿Eso está bien? SH<p>

11/11/14, 02:56  
>Es más que suficiente. JW<p>

11/11/14, 02:59  
>Buenas noches. JW<p>

**_*Coloqué los corchetes a pesar de no haberlo colocado mientras Sherlock y John hablan, porque creo que se entiende mejor cuando John (o Sherlock) le hablan a otras personas, aclararlo de esta forma, y cuando hablan entre ellos, no colocar nada, así se entiende o al menos tiene un sentido.  
>No, Sherlock no es un asesino de pingüinos.<br>Decidí que este será un fanfic que constará de 8 capítulos (cada uno con una cosa muy "humana" y no tan "Sherlock"), y, ya comienza el Johnlock :D  
>Ya tengo el capítulo que sigue escrito, es algo corto, pero me gusta, lo publicaré entre mañana o pasado.<br>¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**


	3. Amor

**Título**: _Sherlock, envíame un mensaje_.

**Resumen**: _Sherlock no es un compañero de piso normal. Cada tanto, John cree poder ver su lado más humano… Por mensaje. "Eres un niño, Sherlock. JW." "Un niño, sí, pero uno que sabe todo sobre el mundo de los adultos. SH." "Casi todo. JW." Johnlock._

**Advertencias**_: Slash, ligero OoC y AU_.

**Rated:** _K+_

**Disclaimer****_:_**_ Nada de esto me pertenece. Sherlock Holmes le pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y, esta versión, a la BBC._

**Agradecimientos**: _**¡Gracias a todas por las reviews! Las respuestas las pondré al final :)**_  
><em><strong>Gracias a mi Sherlock y a mi buena Lestrade por ser beta reader de este (corto y simple) capítulo :D<strong>_  
><em><strong>Consejo: Editar el capítulo y pasarlo al ordenador escuchando Slipknot es una mala idea. Recuérdenlo. Los hará motivarse demasiado.<strong>_

_Amor._

17/11/14, 16:34  
>John, caso. SH<p>

17/11/14, 16:42  
>Ven. SH<p>

17/11/14, 16:45  
>Estoy en el trabajo. Necesitamos el dinero del hospital. JW<p>

17/11/14, 16:51  
>Vamos John, trabajo, el trabajo es aburrido. SH<p>

17/11/14, 17:25  
>John, te necesito. SH<p>

17/11/14, 17:32  
>Cinco minutos. JW<p>

17/11/14, 17:58  
>Sherlock, no tenías que tratarlos así solo porque el caso era simple. JW<p>

17/11/14, 18:01  
>Aburrido. SH<p>

17/11/14, 18:04  
>Anderson no tenía la culpa. JW<p>

17/11/14, 18:04  
>Al menos, no toda. JW<p>

17/11/14, 18:05  
>Siempre la tiene. SH<p>

17/11/14, 18:06  
>Él desciende el IQ de todos a su alrededor. SH<p>

17/11/14, 18:08  
>Eso no importa. JW<p>

17/11/14, 18:12  
>Disculpate. JW<p>

17/11/14, 18:13  
>Nunca. SH<p>

17/11/14, 18:14  
>Sherlock. JW<p>

17/11/14, 18:18  
>Ya. SH<p>

17/11/14, 18:20  
>Bien hecho. JW<p>

17/11/14, 18:21  
>No soy tu mascota. SH<p>

17/11/14, 18:22  
>No lo eres. JW<p>

17/11/14, 18:24  
>Eres como un niño.<p>

17/11/14, 18:26  
>Un niño, sí, pero uno que lo sabe todo sobre el mundo de los adultos. SH<p>

17/11/14, 18:27  
>Casi todo. JW<p>

17/11/14, 18:28  
>¿Casi? SH<p>

17/11/14, 28:36  
>¿Qué es el amor? JW<p>

17/11/14, 18:37  
>Fácil. Reacciones químicas John. Químicas. SH<p>

17/11/14, 18: 45.  
>Aumento de endorfinas, aumento de la dopamina, de la norepinefrina y feniletilamina. SH<p>

17/11/14, 18:46  
>También un poco de oxitocina. SH<p>

17/11/14, 18:51  
>Es mucho más que eso. JW<p>

17/11/14, 18:56  
>No lo entenderías, olvídalo. JW<p>

17/11/14, 18:59  
>¿Qué le hace creer a tu cabeza que nunca he sentido mis niveles de endorfinas elevarse? SH<p>

17/11/14, 19:00  
>¿O mis pupilas dilatarse a ver a una persona? SH<p>

17/11/14, 19:01  
>¿O mi ritmo cardíaco aumentando? SH<p>

17/11/14, 19:10  
>No lo sé. JW<p>

17/11/14, 19:12  
>Exacto John, no lo sabes. SH<p>

17/11/14, 19:14  
>Es un error sacar conclusiones sin haber visto todas las pruebas. SH<p>

17/11/14, 19:15  
>Un error humano común. SH<p>

17/11/14, 19:29  
>Sherlock, ¿alguna vez te enamoraste? JW<p>

17/11/14, 19:40  
>Sí, una vez. SH<p>

17/11/14, 19:42  
>¿Y qué paso?<p>

17/11/14, 19:48  
>No soy correspondido.<p>

17/11/14, 19:54  
>¿Quién es?<p>

17/11/14, 20:00  
>¿La conozco?<p>

17/11/14, 20:01  
>¿<em>Lo<em> conozco?

17/11/14, 20:31  
>Sí. SH<p>

17/11/14, 20:34  
>Dime quien es, podría ayudarte. JW<p>

17/11/14, 20:38  
>No puedo.<p>

17/11/14, 20:44  
>Temo que si te lo digo, cambie nuestra amistad. SH<p>

17/11/14, 20:53  
>¿Soy yo? JW<p>

17/11/14, 21:19  
>Buenas noches, Sherlock. JW<p>

17/11/14, 21:25  
>Buenas noches, John. SH<p>

17/11/14, 21:30  
>Si tienes pesadillas, puedes venir conmigo. JW<p>

17/11/14, 21:33  
>Si las tengo, iré. JW<br>**[MENSAJE NO ENVIADO]**

**_Respuestas:  
>Krish2014: NO, ESPERA, YO AMO A LOS PINGUINOS. Bueno, es que tenía que hacer algo, es así la vida (?) CABE DECIRSE, QUE LA FUNDA DE MI MOVIL ES DE PINGÜINO, QUE SON SUPER BONITOS EH. ¡Gracias por comentar!<em>**

**_Addictedtosomething: El caso de la carita, es que fuese aterradora viniendo de Sherlock(?). Y estuve pensando en hacer que apareciera Mycroft, ya sabes, el hermano-molesto que siempre le da la solución a Sherlock aunque este no la acepte(?) Ya veré como siguen los otros capítulos (seguramente haga una aparición, eso dalo por hecho xD)_**

**_Y bueno, el cap es corto, pero tampoco quería alargarlo innecesariamente xD. ¡Gracias por leer y por los favs y follows que le dan al fic! Espero no desilusionarlos :D_**


	4. Sinceridad

**Título**: _Sherlock, envíame un mensaje_.

**Resumen**: _Sherlock no es un compañero de piso normal. Cada tanto, John cree poder ver su lado más humano… Por mensaje. "Eres un niño, Sherlock. JW." "Un niño, sí, pero uno que sabe todo sobre el mundo de los adultos. SH." "Casi todo. JW." Johnlock._

**Advertencias**_: Slash, ligero OoC y AU_.

**Rated:** _K+_

**Disclaimer****_:_**_ Nada de esto me pertenece. Sherlock Holmes le pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y, esta versión, a la BBC._

**Agradecimientos**: **_Este cap también fue veteado por mi Sherlock y Lestrade :D Gracias chicas por seguir beteando mis caps y dándome consejos.  
>Y antes de empezar, hay una parte de una canción que me gusta para este cap.<br>_**_Put your hand between  
>An aching head and an aching world<br>We'll make them so jealous  
>We'll make them hate us.<em>

_Fall Out Boy – It's not a side effect of the cocaine. I am thinking it must be love._

_Pon tus manos entre  
>Una dolorida cabeza y un dolorido mundo<br>Los haremos estar tan celosos  
>Haremos que nos odien.<em>

**_EXPLICACIONES Y RESPUESTAS AL FINAL_**.

_Sinceridad._

18/11/14, 16:04  
>¿Te gustaría explicarme porque hay una caja en medio de mi cama? JW<p>

18/11/14, 16:05  
>Estuve a nada de pisarla. JW<p>

18/11/14, 16:58  
>Hay que hablar. JW<p>

18/11/14, 17:00  
>No estoy en casa. SH<p>

18/11/14, 17:05  
>Regresa. JW<p>

19/11/14, 11:23 [_A Sherlock_]  
>Envíale un mensaje. MH<p>

19/11/14, 11:24 [_A Sherlock_]  
>Está al borde de un ataque de pánico. MH<p>

19/11/14, 11:25 [_A Sherlock_]  
>Teme que te haya pasado algo malo. MH<p>

19/11/14, 11:26 [_A Sherlock_]  
>O que no vuelvas nunca más. MH<p>

19/11/14, 12:14 [_A Molescroft_]  
>Aleja tus dedos llenos de azúcar de mis asuntos. SH<p>

19/11/14, 19:53 [_A Lestrade_]  
>Necesito ayuda con algo. SH<p>

19/11/14, 19:55 [_A Sherlock_]  
>Scotland Yard. Ya. L<p>

19/11/14, 19:56 [_A John_]  
>Sherlock me pidió ayuda con algo, ¿problemas en el paraíso? L<p>

19/11/14, 20:05 [_A John_]  
>Hey, era broma. L<p>

19/11/14, 20:10 [_A John_]  
>¿John? L<p>

20/11/14, 15:32  
>¿Por qué desapareciste tantos días? JW<p>

20/11/14, 15:33  
>Me preocupé, Sherlock. JW<p>

20/11/14, 15:36  
>No tienes idea. JW<p>

20/11/14, 15:38  
>No, no la tengo. SH<p>

20/11/14, 15:40  
>Hay que hablar. JW<p>

20/11/14, 15:42  
>No, no hay ninguna razón para hablar. SH<p>

20/11/14, 15:43  
>Tu rostro al verme lo dijo todo. SH<p>

20/11/14, 15:44  
>Eres tan transparente, John. SH<p>

20/11/14, 15:53  
>Estaba experimentando contigo. SH<p>

20/11/14, 16:19  
>William Sherlock Scott Holmes, ábreme la maldita puerta ahora mismo o la tiraré abajo. JW<p>

20/11/14, 16:21  
>Inténtalo. SH<p>

20/11/14, 16:24  
>Será un placer. JW<p>

20/11/14, 16:27  
>Sherlock, ábreme la puerta. JW<p>

20/11/14, 17:01  
>¿Lo entendiste? SH<p>

20/11/14, 17:04  
>Solo era un experimento. SH<p>

20/11/14, 17:05  
>Necesito tomar aire. JW<p>

20/11/14, 20:16  
>John, caso. SH<p>

20/11/14, 20:30  
>John. SH<p>

20/11/14, 20:34 [_A Sherlock_]  
>Dile la verdad. MH<p>

20/11/14, 20:36 [_A Sherlock_]  
>Querer a alguien como John no es malo. MH<p>

20/11/14, 20:39 [_A Sherlock_]  
>Dile. MH<p>

20/11/14, 20:53 [_A Molescroft_]  
>No haré nada que tú quieras. SH<p>

20/11/14, 20:55 [_A Molescroft_]  
>Solo experimentaba con sus sentimientos, eso es todo. SH<p>

20/11/14, 20:56 [_A Sherlock_]  
>Deja de ser tan infantil, lo quieres. MH<p>

20/11/14, 20:59 [_A Molescroft_]  
>No. SH<p>

20/11/14, 21:01 [_A Sherlock_]  
>Lo quieres. MH<p>

20/11/14, 21:04 [_A Molescroft_]  
>Sí, lo quiero. SH<p>

20/11/14, 21:45 [_A Lestrade_]  
>Dime, ¿para qué te pidió ayuda Sherlock? JW<p>

20/11/14, 21:50 [_A John_]  
>Es difícil de explicar. L<p>

20/11/14, 21:54 [A Lestrade]  
>Te iré a buscar a Scotland Yard y me dirás. JW<p>

20/11/14, 21:56 [_A John_]  
>Okay. L<p>

21/11/14, 00:24  
>Lestrade me confesó todo. JW<p>

21/11/14, 00:26  
>¿No era más fácil para ambos si me lo contabas en lugar de mentirme? JW<p>

21/11/14, 00:27  
>No lo sé, lógica. JW<p>

21/11/14, 00:29  
>Oh claro, había olvidado lo lógico que eres. SH<p>

21/11/14, 00:31  
>John Watson, el señor de los lógicos*. SH<p>

21/11/14, 00:34  
>Sherlock, te quiero. JW<p>

21/11/14, 00:36  
>Y sí, puedes seguir ignorando mis sentimientos (y los tuyos), o simplemente asumirlo. JW<p>

21/11/14, 00:37  
>Yo soy el experto en estos temas, y te aconsejo aceptar tus sentimientos. JW<p>

21/11/14, 00:38  
>Y deberás conseguir que te perdone. JW<p>

21/11/14, 00:39  
>Aunque me vale con que me abras la puerta. JW<p>

21/11/14, 00:45  
>Estás borracho. SH<p>

21/11/14, 00:48  
>No lo estoy. JW<p>

21/11/14, 00:49  
>Tome, sí, un poco. JW<p>

21/11/14, 00:56  
>Lestrade me invitó. JW<p>

21/11/14, 09:48  
>Me besaste. JW<p>

21/11/14, 09:49  
>Sherlock, me besaste. JW<p>

21/11/14, 09:51  
>Cristo, Sherlock, ME BESASTE. JW<p>

21/11/14, 09:56  
>Solo era para probar cuanto alcohol habías bebido anoche. SH<p>

21/11/14, 09:58  
>¿Y lo averiguaste? JW<p>

21/11/14, 10:02  
>No. SH<p>

21/11/14, 10:09  
>¿Quieres probar ahora? JW<p>

21/11/14, 10:15 [_A John_]  
>Estaba por darles una visita, pero por la ventana vi cosas que no quería. L<p>

21/11/14, 10:18 [_A John_]  
>Que les vaya bien ;). L<p>

21/11/14, 10:23 [_A Lestrade_]  
>Solo es un beso. JW<p>

21/11/14, 14:56 [_A Greg_]  
>Dime que no es verdad que el rarito sale con el dr. Watson.<br>Sally.

21/11/14, 14:58 [_A Donovan_]  
>Estoy a tu lado. L<p>

21/11/14, 15:01 [_A Greg_]  
>Oh vamos, sabes que él nos oirá si decimos algo.<br>Sally.

21/11/14, 15:06 [_A Donovan_]  
>Yo no diré nada. L<p>

21/11/14, 15:08 [_A Greg_]  
>Vamos, solo un poco, no diré nada.<br>Sally.

21/11/14, 15:10 [_A Donovan_]  
>Están saliendo. L<p>

21/11/14, 15:34 [_A Anderson_]  
>El rarito y el dr. Watson están saliendo, pasa la noticia.<br>Sally.

21/11/14, 15:36 [_A Sally_]  
>Ok.<br>Anderson.

21/11/14, 17:23  
>Sherlock, estamos en la tele. JW<p>

21/11/14, 17:24  
>Y no precisamente por resolver un caso. JW<p>

21/11/14, 17:36  
>Hay blogs dedicados a "nuestra salida del armario". JW<p>

21/11/14, 17:37  
>Esto me asusta. JW<p>

21/11/14, 17:38  
>¿Qué hemos hecho? JW<p>

21/11/14, 17:40  
>Hacernos pareja. SH<p>

21/11/14, 17:42  
>Eso… ¿te molesta? SH<p>

21/11/14, 17:48  
>Claro que no. JW<p>

21/11/14, 17:49  
>Solo que es raro que la gente celebre el que seamos pareja. JW<p>

21/11/14, 17:50  
>Pero puedo aguantarlo por ti. JW<p>

21/11/14, 17:54  
>Te quiero. JW<p>

21/11/14, 18:17  
>Mi nivel de endorfinas también aumenta al estar cerca de ti. SH<p>

21/11/14, 18:19  
>Tomaré eso como un "yo también." JW<p>

**_*Referencia al Señor de los Anillos.  
>Sí, yo odio que hagan referencias y tal a otras series o películas de los actores, pero me tenté a hacerlo.<br>Gracias por las reviews y tal, a todas :D  
>Ahora, la canción, sí, es que la estaba escuchando cuando escribía y bueno… eso, no hay más que decir, no es obligación oírla mientras se lee el cap xD<br>Bien, me tarde un poco más publicando (a pesar de no tener fecha de publicación ni nada, me molesta tardar tanto), porque esta semana estuve llena de exámenes, ya saben, estoy terminando las clases y los exámenes se juntan y tal. Aun así, lo llevo bien y, escribir me calma, así que aquí estoy. La semana que viene me dan las notas de lo que me falta, así que deséenme suerte.  
>Bien, como supondré que ninguna me ha entrado a stalkear al twitter, les voy a contar algo:<em>**_ **Tenía una parte del fic escrito y, la profesora de matemática estaba dando repaso, por lo que escribí debajo del fic, y me hace gracia. "Lo amaba tanto, que le dedicó una función cuadrática"**  
><strong>Y bueno, eso es todo. Sé que hay más charla mía que fic (JA), pero bueeeeno.<strong>  
><strong>Por cierto, en este junte dos caps, por lo que quizás, haya menos de ocho caps.<strong>  
><strong>Cuídense y besos :D<strong>_


	5. Bondad

**Título**: _Sherlock, envíame un mensaje._

**Resumen:** _Sherlock no es un compañero de piso normal. Cada tanto, John cree poder ver su lado más humano… Por mensaje. "Eres un niño, Sherlock. JW". "Un niño, sí, pero uno que sabe todo sobre el mundo de los adultos. SH". "Casi todo. JH". Johnlock_

**Advertencias:** _Slash, ligero OoC y AU. Este capítulo contiene spoilers de The Reichenbach Fall(2x3). ¡Un poco de Angst no mata a nadie!_

**Rated:** _K+_

**Disclaimer:** _Nada de esto me pertenece Sherlock Holmes le pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y, esta versión, a la BBC_

**Agradecimientos:** _¡Gracias por haber esperado tanto tiempo! Me tarde mucho porque… Bueno, no daré excusa, solo no me apetecía escribir y empecé Doctor Who (serie la cual, debo decir, me tiene encantada), pero hoy me agarró un ataque de inspiración y ¡tadá! Escribí este cap (corto, muy corto) y tengo ya comenzado el siguiente.  
>Como siempre gracias a mi "beta reader" por leer este cap (no pudo evitar soltar un "¡ay! No podés hacer eso" cuando lo leyó), y gracias a Agus por hacerme de diccionario cuando no me salían las palabras. No les quito más tiempo, ¡a leer! :D <em>

_**RESPUESTAS AL FINAL.**_

_Bondad_

2/12/14, 17: 50  
>¿Dónde estás? JW.<p>

2/12/14, 18:00  
>¿Dónde te metiste? JW<p>

2/12/14, 18:23  
>Sherlock, confío en todo lo que dices. No creo ningún de las mentiras que esta contando el (maldito) periódico sobre ti. Eres real. Jodidamente real. JW<p>

2/12/14, 18:30  
>Te mentí John, no soy real y nunca lo fui. Te investigué antes de conocernos, por eso pude decir todo sobre ti. No eres el primero que cae en ese truco barato. SH<p>

2/12/14, 18:30  
>Lo siento. SH<p>

2/12/14, 18:31  
>No jodas conmigo, Holmes. Eso es mentira y lo sabes. JW<p>

2/12/13, 18:32  
>No mientas. JW<p>

2/12/1, 18:34  
>Nada importa ahora, solo atiende mi llamada. SH<p>

…

2/12/14, 18:43  
>No lo hagas. JW<p>

2/12/14, 18:43  
>Sherlock, por favor. JW<p>

2/12/14, 18:44  
>No puedes llamarme y decir esas cosas. JW<p>

2/12/14, 18:46  
>Baja de ahí te lo ruego. JW<p>

2/12/14, 18:49  
>¡No puedes hacerme esto! No llevamos ni tres semanas, ¡ni si quiera puedes decir que me quieres aún! JW<p>

2/12/14, 18:50  
>Te amo Sherlock, te amo. JW<p>

2/12/14, 18:52  
>Sé que lees mis mensajes, te veo. JW<p>

2/12/14, 18:53  
>Eres todo para mí. Lo eres, y sabes que es así. JW<p>

2/12/14, 18:55  
>John Hamish Watson, yo daría mi vida por ti. SH<p>

2/12/14, 18:55  
>Te amo. SH<p>

2/12/14, 18:55  
>Adiós. SH<p>

2/12/14, 18:56 _[A Lestrade]_  
>Cuida de John, no dejes que haga nada raro, por favor. SH<p>

2/12/14, 18:57 _[A Sherlock]_  
>Claro, pero puedes hacerlo tú también. ¿No? L<p>

2/12/14, 18:57 _[A Sherlock]_  
>Espera, ¿dijiste por favor? L<p>

2/12/14, 18:57  
>Sherlock, no, por favor, no, si tú te vas, yo*<p>

2/12/14, 19:12 _[A Sherlock]_  
>¿Sherlock? L<p>

_***¿Vieron cuando envían un mensaje por error o porque están apurados? Eso le pasó a John, no tuvo tiempo de terminar su mensaje.  
>Pues eso, Angst para todos. (¿)<strong>_

_**Addictedtosomething: ¿Verdad? Esa Sally es toda una pilla (¿). Si, Sherlock simplemente no sabe cómo expresar lo que siente. ¿Mi nivel de endorfinas también aumenta al estar cerca de ti? Pls. (¿)**_

_**Krish2014: ¡Pues aquí está la continuación! No esperes más (¿)**_

_**¡No recuero que reviews respondí, así que lo siento, soy algo torpe! D:  
>Nos vemos en el próximo cap :D (el cual espero sea pronto…)<strong>_


	6. Odio, tristeza y felicidad

**Título**: _Sherlock, envíame un mensaje._

**Resumen**:_ Sherlock no es un compañero de piso normal. Cada tanto, John cree poder ver su lado más humano… Por mensaje. "Eres un niño, Sherlock. JW". "Un niño, sí, pero uno que sabe todo sobre el mundo de los adultos. SH". "Casi todo. JH". Johnlock._

**Advertencias**: _Slash, ligero OoC (¿dije ligero? JAJÁ) y AU._

**Rated**: _K+_

**Disclaimer**: _Nada de esto me pertenece; Sherlock Holmes le pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y, esta versión a la BBC._

**Agradecimientos:** _Esta vez hice todo por mi cuenta y nadie me ayudo (?). ¡Gracias a ustedes que siguen leyendo pese a todo lo que tardo en escribir un nuevo cap! Los quiero, tienen ganado mi amor :3. Y sin más dilación, a leer._

_Odio, tristeza y felicidad. (Oh, qué bello es el amor)_

9/12/14, 22:11  
>Aquí estoy, mandando mensajes a alguien que nunca más va a poder responderme. JW<p>

9/12/14, 22:11  
>Oh sí, vamos, justo lo que mi terapeuta recomendó. JW<p>

9/12/14, 22:13  
>Eso fue sarcasmo, por cierto. JW<p>

9/12/14, 22:16  
>En realidad, nunca encontraron tu celular, en ningún lado. Casi como si lo hubieras escondido. JW<p>

9/12/14, 22:17  
>O te lo hubieras llevado y en realidad no estés…<p>

9/12/14, 22:17  
>…Des-vivido. JW<p>

9/12/14, 22:18  
>¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Un médico que no puede decir la palabra con m! ¡Tengo que decir que tú estás "des-vivido"! Soy penoso. JW<p>

9/12/14, 22:19  
>Te odio por hacerme pasar esto, Sherlock. JW<p>

9/12/14, 22:20  
>Pero daría cualquier cosa por tenerte de nuevo. JW<p>

9/12/14, 22:20  
>Y darte un puñetazo tan fuerte que te olvidarías quien eres. JW<p>

9/12/14, 22:21  
>Estos son de los peores diez minutos de mi vida. JW<p>

.

..

…

14/1/15, 17:45  
>John, compañero, ¿quieres salir a tomar algo? Nos ayudaste con el caso, ¡te mereces nuestra gratitud! L<p>

14/1/15, 17:48  
>Gracias por la invitación, Greg, pero no, voy a pasar esta vez. JW<p>

14/1/15, 17:49  
>¿Esta vez? Llevo más de un mes intentando que salgas de tu departamento, por amor de dios. John, debes salir si quieres recuperarte antes. L<p>

14/1/15, 17:50  
>Siempre estaremos junto a ti, solo intenta ayudarnos un poco también. Ninguno se siente bien con la muerte de Sherlock, y lo sabes. Pese a todo lo queríamos, o al menos, apreciábamos. L<p>

14/1/15, 17:51  
>Intenta por favor, aceptar esta vez John. L<p>

14/1/15, 18:31  
>Pasa a buscarme y vayamos a algún lugar a beber hasta no saber quién somos. JW<p>

14/1/15, 18:34  
>Termina mi turno y voy a buscarte. L<p>

.

..

…

29/1/15, 10:24  
>La señora Hudson se puso a llorar mientras hablaba conmigo. Fue como ver a uno de mis ídolos en su momento más débil. JW<p>

29/1/15, 10:25  
>Te extraña, Sherlock. JW<p>

29/1/15, 10:28  
>Yo también lo hago. Te extraño tanto. JW<p>

29/1/15, 10:35  
>Últimamente estoy hablando bastante con Greg también. Me confeso que realmente le gustaría que estuvieras con nosotros. JW<p>

29/1/15, 10:36  
>¡Incluso Donovan y Anderson están mal por tu culpa! ¿Entiendes eso? JW<p>

29/1/15, 10:38  
>Es increíble como sigo mandándote mensajes incluso sabiendo que no los leerás. JW<p>

.

..

…

15/2/15, 16:08  
>Hoy conocí a una mujer bastante amable. Y bonita. JW<p>

15/2/15, 16:08  
>Creo que se llamaba Mary Morstan. Ya no lo recuerdo bien. JW<p>

15/2/15, 16:10  
>Incluso pensé que si no fuera porque estoy tan perdidamente enamorado de ti, la hubiese invitado a tomar algo. JW<p>

15/2/15, 16:12  
>Creo que si la conocieras, podrías decirme enseguida cuantos amantes tenía y si estaba casada. Bueno, te lo habría preguntado al menos. JW<p>

15/2/15, 16:20  
>Necesito tus comentarios hirientes e inapropiados en el día a día, ¿lo sabes? JW<p>

15/2/15, 16:24  
>Cada vez que hago esto me deprimo. JW<p>

15/2/15, 16:25  
>Incluso diría que estoy esperando una respuesta. Pobre de mí, ¿no? JW<p>

.

..

…

6/3/15, 20:19  
>Sherlock, necesito un abrazo. Uno de tus abrazos para ser especifico. JW<p>

6/3/15, 20:19  
>Y de nuevo haré un monólogo de porque te extraño, como siempre. JW<p>

6/3/15, 20:20  
>Por dios, no. SH<p>

6/3/15, 20:38  
>¿Qué? JW<p>

6/3/15, 20:39  
>No, no digas nada. No quiero escuchar tus razones ni cómo ni porque ni nada, solo te quiero en Baker Street ya. JW<p>

6/3/15, 20:40  
>Y con "ya" me refiero a ahora mismo. JW<p>

6/3/15, 20:41  
>Abre la puerta, John. SH<p>

**Oh, ese Sherlock es todo un loquillo. Se va a ganar un par de golpes de Watson y luego una sesión de abrazos y besos y mucho amor. Lo sé(?**


	7. Porque te amo

**_Título_**_: Sherlock, envíame un mensaje._

**_Resumen:_**_ Sherlock no es un compañero de piso normal. Cada tanto, John cree poder ver su lado más humano… Por mensaje. "Eres un niño, Sherlock. JW". "Un niño, sí, pero uno que sabe todo sobre el mundo de los adultos. SH". "Casi todo. JH". Johnlock._

**_Advertencias:_**_ Slash, ligero OoC (En este cap, el OoC llega a la luna.) y AU._

**_Rated:_**_ K+_

**_Disclaimer_**_: Nada de esto me pertenece; Sherlock Holmes le pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y, esta versión a la BBC._

**_Agradecimientos:_**_ De nuevo a ustedes y a cada uno que comenta y le da a seguir o a marcar a favorito, ¡los adoro! Este es el último cap y lo escribí con lo mejor que pude (sé que puede ser mejor, pero al menos lo intente). Gracias a todos lo que aún están leyéndolo y eso, disfruten el cap, porque yo disfrute mucho escribiendo este pequeño fic :)_

_Porque te amo._

11/3/15, 04:56.  
>Te escucho teclear en el celular, y es molesto, no puedo dormir. JW<p>

11/3/15, 04:57.  
>Es tu culpa, no me hubieras atacado tan salvajemente para que duerma contigo. SH<p>

11/3/15, 04:58.  
>No te atacaba… JW<p>

11/3/15, 04:59.  
>Oh. SH<p>

11/3/15, 05:00.  
>Sí, "oh", Sherlock. JW<p>

11/3/15, 05:01.  
>¿Es quiere decir que estoy perdonado? SH<p>

11/3/15, 05:02.  
>Bueno, sé que no puedo estar perdonado del todo, ¿pero un poquito al menos?<p>

11/3/15, 05:04.  
>¿Sabes? Mientras estaba intentando descifrar la red secreta que Moriarty había dejado atrás, pensaba mucho en ti; me preocupaba más de lo que me gustaría admitir. SH<p>

11/3/15, 05:05.  
>En un momento llegué a pensar que podrías haber encontrado a otra persona y olvidarte de mí para siempre. SH<p>

11/3/15, 05:06.  
>Muchas noches no me podía concentrar solo por pensar que estarías haciendo o si seguirías sufriendo por mi culpa. Otras noches solo leía tu mensaje y sonreía, acordándome de cuanto te quería y deseaba estar contigo. SH<p>

11/3/15, 05:08.  
>Sé que decir estas cosas no es normal y nunca se volverá a repetir, pero aunque no quiero sé que debo decírtelas. En todo el tiempo que te tuve lejos, aprendí a valorarte más que a cualquier otra. Desde el té de la mañana hasta el beso antes de dormir, un simple abrazo o una noche de amor, todos y cada uno de los detalles en nuestra relación. SH<p>

11/3/15, 05:10.  
>Aprendí que realmente eres lo más importante para mí, y jamás aceptaría perderte, no podría con los sentimientos dentro mío. SH<p>

11/3/15, 05:10.  
>Por favor, enójate, golpéame, pero jamás me abandones John. SH<p>

11/3/15, 05:11.  
>Podría decir que ahora estas dormido por los ligeros ronquidos que sueltas. SH<p>

11/3/15, 05:12.  
>Cuando los veas, en la mañana, recuerda darme una taza de té y un abrazo como acompañamiento. SH<p>

11/3/15, 10:38.  
>Eres un maldito imbécil, ¿ya te lo dije? JW<p>

11/3/15, 10:39.  
>Me amas. SH<p>

11/3/15, 10:41.  
>Idiota. JW<p>

11/3/15, 10:43.  
>Ahí te llevo el té. JW<p>

11/3/15, 10:44.  
>Y, Sherlock, en la bandeja hay una carta, puedes leerla cuando quieras. JW<p>

"_Te amo. Así empieza esta carta y seguro terminara._  
><em>Antes, había veces en las que pensaba que podría irme o simplemente intentar vivir mi vida sin ti, siendo normal, ayudando a la gente en el hospital, y luego me daba cuenta de que nada tiene sentido sin ti, sin tus estupideces que son sorprendentemente geniales o tus comentarios indeseados que me hacen reír incluso en momentos indebidos. ¿Y que ha de hacer un hombre cuando se esta tan enamorado? Porque no pienso huir de esto que siento.<em>  
><em>Siempre te fui sincero Sherlock, siempre. Y sí, te odie cuando llegaste a casa luego de haber fingido tu muerte, y creo que ese golpe que te lance sigue siendo merecido, y también creo que fue merecido el beso que te di seguidamente a eso. Jamás podrás sentir todas las emociones que experimente esa noche, cada cosa que ocurría con mi cerebro, sentía que podría morir de felicidad y al mismo tiempo también de la rabia, ¿lo entiendes? Te amo tanto Sherlock que podría estallar ahora mismo y darte cada parte de mi para que la investigues (Ninguna otra forma de decirlo paso por mi cabeza para poder explicártelo), y realmente, todo lo que dijiste anoche me hizo enamorarme aún más.<em>  
><em>Sherlock Holmes, ¿te casarías conmigo, tú, idiota psicótico que se ganó mi corazón con cada una de sus sonrisas y sinceras palabras?<em>  
><em>(Te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir sabiendo que no te pedía esto.)<em>  
><em>Sinceramente tuyo, John Hamish Watson.<em>  
><em>(Los anillos están en la cocina, ¿vienes?)<em>"

11/3/15, 10:53.  
>Señor Watson de Holmes, creo que es hora de que vaya a decirle que opino de su espectacular carta. SH<p> 


End file.
